


Lips Sealed Shut

by LemonDemonBoy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (not romantic relationships though), Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dream Smp, Traumatized Tommy, angst no comfort, hurt tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonDemonBoy/pseuds/LemonDemonBoy
Summary: When Tommy finally gets out of the prison, he doesn't speak.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Lips Sealed Shut

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also going to post this on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/karlnapity-brainrot) so feel free to follow me there!

When Sam finally tells Tommy that he can jump in the water and get out of the cell, he doesn't move.

For a week - was it a week? Tommy really couldn't be sure, he had no way of telling time without a clock - he had thought about this moment. He had thought about Sam’s voice as he told him, thought about the freedom he would finally feel when he could see the world outside his tiny cell once again.

But as Sam repeats his name and tells him to get in the water again, he doesn't move aside from the slight tremble in his hands. Tommy’s knees are pulled up his chest and his eyes are closed, scratches and scabs covering his face. His clothes are torn, sweaty, and bloody.

“Tommy? Are you still in there?”

He doesn't move. Beside him, Dream laughs. “Oh, he's in here. Don’t you worry!”

“Tommy, please step in the water so I can get you out of there.”

“I think he just doesn't wanna leave, Sammy.” Tommy flinches as he feels Dream bump against his knee.

“Tommy, please. This is the last time I will ask you to step out.”

Dream sighs. “Guess that’s it, Tommy. Sleepover time is over.” Tommy squeezes his eyes shut even tighter. A tear falls down his cheek. “You should get goin’, Tommy. I'll see you again.”

Dream pats Tommy’s shoulder. He stands up on shakes legs and takes the few steps to the water. Dream follows him, jumping in the water with Tommy. “He's ready, Sam!” Though Tommy can't see it, he knows Dream has his stupid fucking smile pasted on his face. “Try not to miss me too much.”

A week(?) ago, Tommy wouldn't have hesitated to shoot something back. Even just a simple “fuck you” would've worked. But now, he says nothing. He tries not to let his strangled cry escape his throat.

And then the potion is hitting Tommy and he's outside the cell again. Sam is standing in front of him, but his face isn’t stern like it normally is inside the prison. It is twisted with worry, eyes slightly red. He seems tired.

Tommy wishes he cared.

Sam smiles when he sees the boy. “Tommy,” he says gently, taking a step towards him. He tries to put his hand on his shoulder, but Tommy flinches and pulls away, closing his eyes again. Sam sighs. “I'm so sorry, Tommy.” He wishes he could help more, wishes he could've changed the situation so none of it happened. He wishes he knew why there was blood on Tommy’s face. He wishes Tommy would say something.

Tommy doesn't say anything. He keeps his eyes shut.

“I'm so sorry,” Sam repeats. When Tommy doesn't reply again, Sam sighs. “Let's get going.”

Sam starts to move towards the stairs that begin their path out of the prison, looking back to make sure Tommy is following him. Tommy glances at the wall of lava for a few moments, contemplating. For however long, Tommy had been staring at that wall, desperately wanting to be on the other side of it. Now he is, and he feels like nothing has changed.

Sam calls his name again, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts and making him move towards him. Sam notices how Tommy moves slower, legs wobbly as if he forgot how to walk. Maybe he did.

Throughout the entire way out of the prison, Tommy stays silent. As much as Sam had complained about it, he misses Tommy’s little quips and dumb jokes.

When Tommy comes out of the locker room with his stuff, there are tear tracks running down his face. Sam doesn't mention it.

Tommy doesn't acknowledge anyone as he makes his way back to his house. He keeps his head down.

Gently, Tommy washes his face. It's covered in scabs and dried blood. His hair is messy from him picking at it for so long. Potato skins are stuck in his teeth.

After his face has been scrubbed, Tommy discards his clothes. He doesn't even bother to keep them. He debates throwing them in some fire, burning them to ash. He might do that, still, but for now, they rest in a trash can across the house.

When Tommy closes his eyes, all he can see is the lava washing over his eyes. He can hear the explosions that had trapped him in the goddamn cell, can hear Dream’s prying voice and obnoxious laugh.

Tommy wants to scream.

He doesn't.

Tommy just sits on his bed and cries.


End file.
